Panne, lui, moi et … Merde…
by Catirella
Summary: Une voiture, deux garçons, pas de portable et une chouette ! … Une envie d’écrire autre chose, qui a donner un texte bizarre. Gomen… Ah, oui. Il y a aussi des légumes ! … YAOI…


Titre : **Panne, lui, moi et … M.e.r.d.e…**

**Auteur :** Catirella

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Couples : Vous saurez à la fin en fait.

Genre : Un OS juste comme cela.

_**Toujours pas de nouvelle d'Hlo et de son nouveau modem**_

_Bêta, Arlia :_

_Bonjour à tous _

_Toujours pas de modem donc c'est moi qui corrige pour un temps indéterminé, mais je ne m'en plains pas au contraire !  
Cette OS ? Ça change de d'habitude.  
Classique sans l'être vraiment mais vous comprendrez en lisant _

_Bonne lecture ! Arlia_

**Note de l'auteur, _bibi _:**  
Commencer _11 août 2006, fini le 12. _

J'ai eu une envie d'évasion.  
Cela donne ça !  
C'est loin encore d'être le top mais bon.  
C'est mieux que rien et j'en ai profité pour passer un message à deux auteurs.  
Je sais pas s'ils comprendront, mais avec ce petit mot en plus je pense que s'ils lisent ils vont sans doute trouver.

MERCI INFINIMENT **ARLIA**, POUR LES CORRECTIONS QUE TU FAIS POUR MOI EN CE MOMENT.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, **_Catirella _**

♠ .۝. ♠

Je vous informe au cas où certaines ne le sauraient pas, que nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions…

* * *

**Panne, lui, moi et … M.e.r.d.e… **

**

* * *

**

J'en reviens pas que je suis là.

_Pourtant j'y suis._

Avec mon meilleur pote de couche.

_Plus pour très longtemps._

En plein milieu de nulle part.

_J'aime pas._

En pleine nuit.

_J'aime encore moins._

Les portables, qui ne capte rien.

_C'est la mort. _

Et j'ai comme une impression de m'être fait entuber, en beauté par le pousse-pousse givré de Yuy.

On me l'avait encore jamais fait !

Quoi ?

**LE COUP DE LA PANNE D'ESSENCE, NON D'UN PAPOU MAL PAPOUILLÉ. **

En plus il m'ignore royale.

**Crétin de japonais croisé aux yeux cobalt.**

Si je bavais pas depuis mes 9 ans et me tripotais pas le poireau, depuis mes **12 ans** en pensant à lui. Je l'étranglerais avec mon chouchou noir.

**OK, J'AURAIS DU MAL A Y ARRIVER. SAUF SI JE LUI FAIS BOUFFER ET QU'IL S'ETOUFFE. **

La finalité reste toujours la même.

**Qu'il y reste.**

**Na**, j'ai pas mes règles.

**Na**, j'ai pas les seins qui poussent.

**Na**, j'ai pas la migraine, mais cela ne saurait tarder.

Grrrrrrrr… et puis crotte.

**J'ai** faim.

**J'ai** soif.

**J'ai** froid.

**ET JE SUIS UN MEC. **

Faut pas oublier le poireau !

« Si tu veux aller faire pipi. J'ai une lampe torche. »

Je le regarde l'air effrayé **TYPE** : « **J'ai vu mamie en soutif et string léopard** » le truc qui vous hante **A VIE**.

**Il est fou !**

Il veut que je me fasse bouffer par une bête.

Et si une bestiole me la mord. Je fais quoi en pleine nature.

**JE VEUX PAS MOURIR PUCEAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU. **

Bon, je ne mourais peut-être pas, mais mon avenir sexuel, il va en prendre un coup avec un morceau en moins de Paupaul.

Pauvre vieux.

« Si tu veux faire plus que pipi, j'ai des mouchoirs en papier. »

Pourquoi il me dit ça, le Constipé de service !

C'est peut-être à cause de la tête de Constipé, que j'avais moi-même en pensant à mon Paupaul.

S'il croit que je vais aller me mettre les miches à l'air, pour aller fournir de l'engrais à mère nature.

**Il peut me la mettre profond !**

**YEU !**

Vous vous foutez deux fougères dans les oreilles et vous n'avez rien entendu **bande de voyeurs**.

Ouaiiiiiiis, je suis pas stupide non plus. Vous allez mater mes fesses.

Oui, c'est ça prenez-moi pour un gland aussi.

**Bande d'HENTAIS. **

**HOUUHOUU.**

« **WHOUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**. C'EST QUOI ÇA. »

Je sais pas comment j'ai fait…

Mais je suis sur lui.

HOUU, le regard de la mort qui tue qui le lance le glaçon sur pattes.

Bien que là, j'ai les fesses au chaud !

« Baka. »

Hein ?

C'est quoi un baka ?

« Une chouette. »

Un Baka chouette ?

C'est quoi comme volatile ça ?

« C'est quoi une Baka chouette ? »

Ben quoi ! J'ai encore dit quoi comme connerie mille fois plus grosse que moi. Je suis aussi léger qu'une fille.

**NON JE NE SUIS TOUJOURS PAS UNE FILLE. **

Je suis gay, j'ai les cheveux longs, de longs cils, des lèvres rosées, des grands yeux améthyste. Très rares d'ailleurs. Une taille fine. Je fais 1 mètre 78 et et …ET MERDE.

Avec une mini jupe, un faux soutif, un top, des tallons hauts et un petit sac à main. C'est bon je peux aller au bois.

En plus des traves c'est pas ce qui manque dans certains bois de Paris.

« Duo. »

« Hein ? »

« Tu penses à quoi ? »

« Heuuuuu. »

Bien réfléchir bien réfléchir. Car là il a ses deux mains sous mes fesses. Et j'ai Paupaul qui voudrait bien aller pique-niquer Et dans pique-niquer il y a ?

« **Niquer !** »

« Hn ? »

« HOUUUUUUUUUUUPS »

J'ai l'air de la chouette baka. Sauf que j'ai chouettement honte de ce que je vient de babiller.

« OK. »

« **HEIN **! »

Je suis aussi rouge que la fois ou j'ai mangé un piment.

J'ai cru mourir.

Là, je veux mourir.

« Hewhouaaaahewooo… »

Ne jamais rester la bouche ouverte tel un poisson, quand vous avez deux mains sous les fesses.

Heero et en train de dire bonjour à mes amygdales et moi je sais pas où mettre les miennes de mains.

**TUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU.**

« **HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**. »

« Baka. »

« **ENCORE.** »

« C'est le klaxon. »

« Hein ? »

J'ai pas le temps de poser ma question, qu'il est reparti à la découverte de mes plombages.

OHLALA OHLALA… J'ai pas de capotes. L'option pipi ou popo je peux encore la prendre ?

« Hummmmmmmmmmm… **AHHHHHHHHHHHH**… ? … »

« Détends-toi. »

Me détendre, me détendre. Il en a de bonnes. Il vient de faire basculer son siège en arrière d'un coup. Et en voulant me rattraper ben !

J'ai pas attraper ce qu'il fallait, mais c'est raide et gros, comme une belle courgette.

Je veux bien faire la courgette fourrée.

J'ai un peu moins faim ou plutôt j'ai une autre sorte d'appétit.

Mon poireau... ? ...

**HÉ**.

C'est un méga poireau.

**Non mais.**

Je disais donc que mon **GROS** poireau, il va péter les boutons de mon jean.

« **AH !** »

Une main douce vient de prendre en main ma ve... ?...

**HEIN ?**

**IL EST DÉJA DANS MON BOXER. **

Mais c'est pas possible. J'étais où moi pendant ce temps ?

**Ah, ouais.**

J'étais parti dans mon fantasme, des lapins ou j'étais la lapine !

Quoi ! Mais heuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu.

J'avais un beau nœud améthyste entre les deux n'oreilles, c'était mimiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.

Et un lapin aux yeux cobalt, wing comme l'éclair me gundamait en beauté.

Whaouuuuuuuuuuuu. Ça c'est du fantasme. Faut que j'arrête de lire des fictions yaoi avec des défis où il y a plein de **CAROTTES PARTOUT.**

« Allonge-toi mieux, que je puisse t'enlever ton jean et boxer. »

Hein hein hein... Hép hép hép hép... Je suis lupineau moi ! Heuuuu, puceau moi !

« Ro… **Ro**…**RO**… **HEERO BORDEL.** »

« Hn ? »

OH ! Il est tout mimi.

Et il a l'air d'un parfait imbécile.

« P'ceau. »

« Hn ? »

OK. Je la refais mais au ralentis.

« P.'.c.e.a.u. »

« Je comprends pas ? »

« PUTAIN YUY, JE SUIS **P**.**U**.**C**.**E**.**A**.**U**. »

« AH… Je sais. »

« **HEIN !** … Comment ça tu sais ? »

Le lapin wing m'embrasse dans le cou et me caresse la hanche en même temps.

S'il voulait me faire perdre mes neurones, c'est chose faite. J'ai Paupaul qui lapine d'impatience.

« Je te connais depuis ton premier popo dans le pot et même avant Duo. »

PUTAIN. Il n'est pas obligé de me rappeler le coup du pot.

« Et je t'ai vu plus d'une fois à poil sous les douches du lycée Duo. »

**OUAIS.** Et j'ai toujours pris un gel douche. J'avais pas le nœud ou chouchou améthyste.

Savonnette → Nœud ou Chouchou Améthyste → Lapine !

SNCAL → LACNS → L'Anus Courageux Non Sauvegarder

Ce n'est pas clair ?

**En gros.**

Quand vous avez un savon.

Et que le dit savon, se fait la malle.

Et que vous voulez le ramasser.

Votre petit trou courageux.

N'est plus sauvegarder.

Des lapins en liberté.

A ce jour personne n'est entré dans mon terrier.

**Plus pour très longtemps !**

Ohhhhhh, il a une capote Rose.

« Elle est à la fraise ? »

« Oui, goinfre. »

« Hé ! je ne suis pas un Ouilllllle… »

Il vient de rentrer une des clés avant de forcer la porte.

D'ailleurs la courgette ne passera jamais, c'est pas possible. Sa clé type asperge, me fait déjà un mal de…

**MAMAN ÇA FAIT MALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLE.**

Et deux asperges, deux.

« Duo. Viens. »

Il veut que j'aille où avec deux, **WHOUAAAAA**, non trois doigts dans le cul franchement !

Bon, j'approche mon visage prêt du sien et il capture le mien en emprisonnant mes lèvres.

C'est bonnnnnnnnnnnn. Ses doigts jouent dans mon… ? … Yeurk…

Où sont ces foutus mouchoirs dont il m'a parlé au moment du pipi/popo.

« AHHHHHHHHHHHH… Heero ? t'as touché quoi ? »

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a touché à cet endroit de ma personne, mais…

J'ai Paupaul et mes neurones qui ont pris un coup de chaud et de plaisir.

« **Hé, où ils vont ?** »

Il vient de retirer ce qui doit rester à sa place, c'est trop bon.

« J'ai une chose bien plus intéressante pour toi Duo. »

Il soulève mes hanches et moi par la même occasion.

« La courgette ? »

OUPS ! J'ai dis cela à haute voix. Les courgettes sont cuites.

« **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.** »

**NON.**

C'est moi qui suis cuit et fourré.

La pauvre lapinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnne.

Et pauvre **moiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**.

Il est en moi et moi assis sur lui. Punaise sa courgette elle était balaise et mon terrier étroit.

Un peu de sérieux là.

J'ai l'anus qui me fait mal. Ah, je monte !

Ahahahahahahahahahahahahaha… ? … Ohohohohohohohohohohhohohoho…

Ses séances d'abdos lui servent au moins et moi je profite des tablettes de chocolat.

J'aime le chocolat et lui encore plus.

Et une nouvelle montée et une nouvelle..

« **AHHHHHHH… OH OUI ENCORE RO…** »

Je tente un œil vers lui et il a ce petit sourire en coin, que je ne connais que trop bien.

**ET C'EST PARTIT….**

**YAOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII.**

Je tiens pas très longtemps et en plus, je vois le toit de la voiture, qui va me faire voir un autre type d'étoile, si je me le bouffe.

En moins de deux, je suis où il était les jambes sur ses épaules et c'est reparti pour la jouissance à l'état pur.

**OH QUE J'AIME ÇA .**

J'ai agrippé ses fesses.

Ben !

Je ne vous les prêterais pas.

Elles sont à moi et je les garde.

**Na.**

La voiture bouge dans tous les sens. Faites que les bêtes du coin soient parties à une fête en pleine forêt !

Là c'est sûr, la discrétion elle est foutue.

Entre la voiture, mes cris et les siens.

Le garde forestier va porter plainte pour tapage nocturne à coup sûr.

Dans mon extase, je sens un léger échauffement où il ne faut pas.

C'est qu'il a la forme mon Heero rien qu'à moi.

« ENCORE… »

« Accroche-toi mon ange. Tu vas monter au Paradis. »

Après un temps qui m'a paru ne jamais finir, j'ai l'anus qui lui est en enfer !

Punaise, il est en feu.

Si on veut faire un feu de camps, je pète un coup sur les brindilles et j'enflamme le tout.

**Mais dieu que c'est bon.**

Heero me donne un coup de rein d'une puissance, que je me déverse sur moi. Heureusement que mon tee-shirt n'est plus là !

**Tiens !**

Il me l'a enlevé quand au fait ?

Ba, on s'en fout.

Il se retire.

Ouch !

J'ai froid d'un coup.

Ah, les mouchmous ils sont là !

Il me nettoie. C'est gentil et même temps, c'est un peu de sa faute aussi.

Je le regarde sans trop réagir car, je suis encore un peu dans les vapes après ce qu'il vient de m'arriver.

Une fois la capote enlevée son Paupaul essuyé. Il chope un truc dans son coffre après avoir baissé la partie du siège arrière prévue à cet effet.

Je lui souris comme un idiot.

Il me fait me pousser.

**Goujat.**

Et ensuite me faire revenir à ses côtés.

Je retire le Goujat.

Pour enfin nous recouvrir d'un plaid.

Je me colle à lui comme une fille.

**OK C'est bon**, j'ai du en être une dans une autre vie. Mais je m'habille en mec et je n'ai pas des attitudes efféminées.

Je suis bien là.

« Ça va mieux ? »

Hein ? De quoi qui cause ?

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« J'ai bien vu que tu n'étais pas rassuré d'être ici. Et j'en avais envie Duo. »

« C'est pas l'endroit le plus romantique quand même Heero ! »

« Tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix. »

Comment cela, je ne lui ai pas laissé le choix !

« Développe Yuy. »

« Cela fait plus de 15 mois que nous sortons ensemble. Que des petits bisous et des caresses. C'est à croire que tu as été, une bonne sœur dans une autre vie ! Donc, les trois autres bakas m'ont dit de te faire le coup de la panne d'essence. »

Je me redresse du coup.

« **HEIN !** »

« Tu n'as pas aimé ? »

« Là n'est pas le sujet. **T'as triché**. »

« Non. J'ai juste aidé un peu le cours des choses. Duo tu me rends dingue, à chaque douche après l'entraînement de basket, bordel. On a 20 ans, merde. »

« Je sais. J'avais peur de franchir le cap. »

« Quatre me l'a dit. »

« **Le traître**. Dis… Ça veut dire quoi « Baka » car c'est sûr c'est pas une race de chouette ! »

Il me sourit. J'aime ses petits sourires. Ben oui, ils sont rares et pas bien grands.

« Cela veut dire « idiot » ou « imbécile » en japonais. »

« Tu ne m'as jamais appelé comme cela ! J'ai toujours droit à « idiot ». »

Il vient m'embrasser et j'y réponds de suite.

« Quand je suis nerveux, mon japonais prend un peu le dessus. Désolé mon Ange. »

« Dis ! »

« Hn ? »

« Pourquoi une capote ? Tu m'as trompé ? »

« **BAKA.** »

« Mais heuuuuu. Ton test est négatif, mon cœur…. D'ailleurs cela me fait penser, que je ne sais pas si je vais encore m'inscrire au basket l'année prochaine, car ces foutus tests avec la prise de sang. Bouuuuuuuuu, je veux plus. Et plus des douches collectives aussi, j'aime pas les… »

« Duo. »

« Vouiiiiiiii ? »

« Tais-toi mon Ange. »

« **Même pas juste.** »

Je boude. Comme il en a l'habitude en me bouinant contre lui.

« Je ne voulais pas te salir c'est tout. Je t'aime idiot. »

« Ro ? »

« Hn. »

« Ils savent les autres ce que veut dire « Baka » ? »

« Non. »

« Alors t'as le droit de me le dire rien qu'à moi… Ro. »

« Oui. »

« J'ai faim ! Tu as une jerricane d'essence, j'espère dans le coffre. »

« J'ai mieux. »

« Quoi ? »

« Un pique nique. »

Oh, que je l'aime mon petit ami.

Maintenant je peux vous le dire.

Heero Yuy, c'est mon petit ami à moi. Et rien qu'à moi, **pas toucher**.

Je me souviens encore de sa demande, pour sortir avec moi :

**« Maxwell. Tu me plais, je te plais et on est toujours fourré ensemble. Donc on est ensemble. J'en ai marre de tous ces trous du cul qui te tournent autour. Car ton trou n'est plus libre. » **

D'un romantisme, c'est dingue.

Mais bon.

J'ai attendu 6 ans qu'il m'embrasse. J'allais pas non plus lui foutre mon poing dans la gueule.

**Non.**

C'est lui qui m'a foutu sa langue dans ma bouche.

J'ai pas dis non, j'ai profité à fond.

Je m'en souviendrais de cette panne d'essence.

Et j'ai trois bakas à tuer lundi matin à la fac.

Shinigami est de service.

C'est mon mamour qui m'a donné ce nom.

Mais ça !

C'est une autre histoire qui remonte à mes 6 ans.

_**FINI**_

J'avais envie de faire autre chose que « Entre Ciel et Terre »  
J'en avais besoin.  
Comme j'avais pas spécialement d'inspiration cela donne ce texte bizarre. _(c'est pas bizarre Cat je trouve, inhabituel peut être mais pas bizarre… Arlia)_  
Bref, il est écrit et je retourne à mon n'avion.

_**Catirella **_

**Des commentaires ? … ↓↓↓**


End file.
